Imagination?
by TheHoneyScream
Summary: Norwegen findet heraus, das die Gefühle für seine kleine Schwester mehr als nur Geschwisterliebe sind und kämpft stark mit seinen aufbrodelnden Sinneseindrücken. Als es Winter wird, beschließt er, zum nachdenken ein wenig auf dem zugefrorenen See herumzuschlittern, was fatal endet. Norway x Fem!Iceland


**A/N:** Argh, Ich hab die ganze Geschchte nochmal umgestellt ^^Die Handlung ist die selbe, aber die Charakteristik ist besser und die Einteilung der Charas ist anders! Werdet ihr ja sehen ^^ Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Figuren nicht mir! Ich owne nur die Story. ;) Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit...

**Die Namen:**

Lukas - Norwegen

Matthias - Dänemark

Emma - Fem!Island

Tino - Finland

Berwald - Schweden

Arthur - England

* * *

**Kapitel 1:** Irritation

Leben, sterben. Gehen, stehen bleiben.

Er blickte ihr in die Augen. Stille. „Ist es das was du wolltest?" Er schwieg. Er wusste, dass sie wütend wahr. „IST ES DAS WAS DU WOLLTEST?!" Er sagte nichts. „ANTWORTE MIR!" Sein Gegenüber fing an zu schluchzen. „IST ES DAS WAS DU WOLLTEST?!" Tränen flossen ihre Wangen herunter. „Nein..." Er gab es zu. Wieso hätte er das wollen sollen? Er drückte sie an sich. „Hey... alles wird gut..." Sie wehrte sich nicht. Sein Hemd wurde feucht von ihren Tränen.

* * *

**Ein paar Stunden zuvor:**

Lukas lief ausdruckslos über den verschneiten Weg, die Hände in den Manteltaschen. _Alles wird gut_, dachte er bei sich. Matthias kam ihm entgegen: „Oi Lukas, du machst ja ein Gesicht wie 3 Tage Regenwetter! Alles ok?" „..." „Huh?" Lukas blieb stumm. _Er weiß es ja nicht, du darfst nicht sauer sein._ Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Matthias!" „Ey! Pah! Ich gehe zu Berwald und Tino!" „Mach was du willst, Idiot."

Der Norweger schlenderte zum See gegenüber seines Hauses und setzte sich ans Ufer. Das Wasser war angeblich ganz gefroren, was natürlich völliger Quatsch war. Lukas stand auf. Er setzte einen Fuß auf das Eis. Es fühlte sich fest und stabil an. War es stark genug ihn zu halten? Er setzte den anderen Fuß rauf und wippte kurz. _Fest._ Dachte er bei sich.

In der Mitte des Sees angekommen, fing er an ein wenig aus Spaß herumzuschlittern. Doch dann...

* * *

Kälte, unglaubliche Kälte umschloss ihn, zog ihn mit sich. Er konnte nicht atmen. Panik erfasste ihn. Er strampelte mit Armen und Beinen. Nichts half. Er war gefangen._ Vielleicht ist es besser so... _dachte er noch und verlor sein Bewusstsein_._

„Lukas!" Ein nasser Stofffetzen wurde in sein Gesicht geklatscht. „Lukas! WACH AUF!" Tränen berührten seine Wangen. „...Emma...was..." Seine Stimme versagte. Er hustete. „Oy! Matthias! Er lebt!" Sie umarmte ihn. Tränen liefen ihre roten Wangen hinab. Er sagte nichts.

Arthur, welcher ein paar Meter enfernt, außerhalb des Sichtelds der beiden, stand, verzog das Gesicht und ging.

Schottland blickte ihm scharf in die Augen. „Du willst also echt Emma kidnappen?" Er zog an seiner Pfeife. England schnaubte. "JA! Sie gehört mir allein!"

Benommen wachte Norwegen auf und blickte sich um. Er befand sich in seinem Zimmer. Auf dem kleinem Tisch neben dem Bett lag ein Zettel...

Tino trat ein: „Oh, du bist aufgewacht! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Das ist doch gefährlich!" „..." „Ist schon ok, sag lieber nichts! Versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Das ist das einzige was jetzt hilft, oh und natürlich Wärme! Ich mache dir eine neue Wärmflasche. Ist dir kalt? Warte, sag besser nichts! Schlaf jetzt, ich komme gleich noch mal!" Leise summend ging er hinaus.

Lukas nahm den Zettel vom Nachttisch und fing an zu lesen. Er stockte. Er rannte hinaus. „Warte! Lukas!" Tino eilte hinterher. „Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?" Er blieb stehen.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde zuvor:

Emma kreischte, als Arthur sie von hinten fesselte. „Halt die Klappe!" Arthur schrie sie an und stopfte ihr mit einem Knebel den Mund. „Halt einfach die Klappe!" Er lachte krank. „Hmpfh... hmpfh." Arthur warf sie im zweiten Stock seines Hauses in eine Ecke und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor sie hin. „Los _Norway_! _Come here!_!_ I'm waiting_!" Der Gang war still. „HÖRST DU MICH NICHT? ICH SAGTE: KOMM DOCH HER! ICH MACH DICH ZUR SAU!" Er grinste hämisch. Emma fing an zu weinen. Sie versuchte zu schreien. Vergeblich. „_Norway?!_? _Where are you?!_?" Sein Lachen wurde immer irrer. Er drehte sich kichernd zu Island um. „Scheint so, als würde er dicht nicht retten wollen! Tja, dann..." Er holte ein Messer heraus. „Muss ich wohl..." Er kniehte sich zu ihr hin und zog ihr mit dem mit der Klinge über die Wange. Sie erstarrte. Der Schmerz fuhr ihr in die Glieder. Er hörte schnelle Schritte hinter sich! England fuhr zusammen.

* * *

Willst du wissen, wie es weiter geht? Fleißig Reviewen! :*

**Tschüss ihr süßen!**

Nächstes Kapitel bald! (Leider kein Yaoi :( Kommt aber in der Geschichte die ich bald schreibe! Pairing: DenNor )

~Honey


End file.
